Same Blood
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-Shot. 1st Moses x Karman. 'Moses watched Karman as he slept. He did not understand how they could be of the same blood, but still so different.'


Author's Note: Wow, this is my first submission to Blood category and I hope I do alright. I simply adore the series but haven't gotten the courage until recently to really read/review/write anything for it, though I have read Haji x Saya and hope to write something for them too and reviewed some fics. So, a little about this fic. It is Moses x Karman because I think they make a good pair and had trouble finding much to read on here. I hope I kept them in character but apologize if they are not, this is only my first for this series. So it is really just shonen-ai fluff kind of stuff. But I hope someone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood or its characters. I also do not own the title of the story or the lyrics in italics. They belong to The Academy Is.. and the the lyrics are from the song by them called "Same Blood."

* * *

Same Blood 

_We are the same blood, _

_All of us, we are, we are_

_While half of us were lost, _

_The other half forgot,_

_We are the same blood_

-The Academy Is

Moses watched Karman as he slept. He did not understand how they could be of the same blood, but still so different.

Of course trust among the Schiff was limited to those within the Schiff, but Karman really seemed to have trouble with this concept.

Moses rested his chin on his knees, which he had pulled as close to his body as he could. They were supposed to be sleeping now during the horrendous daylight hours. The sun would burn them alive if they tried to travel in it.

This was a rare moment where Moses was not the leader of the remaining Schiff, but a near human young man. His green eyes watched intently as Karman's side rose and fell in a rhythmic manner, signaling he was indeed alive.

But for how long? How long could they survive without Diva's blood? Before the Thorn appeared in their sides and arms and faces?

Karman had been angry with Moses before he drifted off to sleep. Moses had merely mentioned the idea of working with Saya and her group. He had been thinking over Kai's offer, but it was just thoughts, nothing more.

Moses wondered just what made Karman so hostile towards everyone, even his own family of Schiff. He blew some of his bangs out of his face, the dark locks like shadows against his pale skin.

"Moses?" he heard Karman ask. He must not have been asleep after all. Or maybe he could tell when something was distressing Moses.

"Yes?" he answered Karman's question with one of his own.

"Why are you still up?" He rolled over so that he could see Moses through his glasses with those same piercing green eyes. All the Schiff had them, the same eyes; the same blood.

"No reason," Moses lied, turning his face so that he would not have to try and lie to Karman. He knew Karman would be able to tell, to see right through his deception.

"Moses," Karman started, as he sat up and moved closer to his leader.

"I'm going to sleep," Moses told him, as he tried to move away and lay on the floor of the abandoned warehouse they were occupying for the day. Karman's gloved hand on his cloaked arm stopped him. The touch was simple, a simple action of requesting his presence. Karman's hand was not gripping but gentle, which seemed to contrast with his previous actions.

"I'm sorry," Karman told him, placing his other hand on Moses' cheek to stop him from moving, "for earlier." Moses felt his heart pick up pace a little, not out of fear but out of pleasant surprise.

"It's okay," Moses told him with a shrug. He was used to Karman's behavior after all. He was closest to Karman out of everyone, daring to be the only one to share a room with him during the day.

"No, I did not listen to you and that is not following a leader. I disobeyed." He lowered his head in resignation of his earlier actions. Moses could not stop himself as he placed an equally gentle gloved hand on Karman's bowed head.

"It is okay," he said softly. He moved his hand down the side of Karman's head to his chin, lifting it so that their eyes met. "It was merely a thought. I am already thinking of other things."

"Is that why you are still awake?" They separated and just sat across from one another, their knees touching since they were sitting in the same position of crisscrossed legs.

"Yes. But I want to know how you knew I was awake." It was not a question but rather a request. He figured the answer would be similar to his, thinking about their blood and the Thorn. But the answer he received, surprised him.

"I was actually thinking of you," Karman told him. His usually rather hard voice had gone soft as well.

"Thinking of me?" Moses had never thought he would hear someone say that to him. It had never occurred to him that someone may be thinking of him while he was thinking of them. That someone would actually care to think of him, worry about him.

"Yes. You see, since we have been around humans, I have listened to discussions on what the humans call 'love.' I think that what I feel for you is love." Karman stared him straight in the eye, never blinking. He meant what he said or he would not have said it.

"You call this love?" Moses asked, the word foreign on his tongue.

"Yes. You see, the humans think that it is when you would die for another person. When you would cease to exist to see that person that you care about continue on without you. When you spend all your time with them and think of them and their happiness and how you can strive to make them happy. When you care for their safety and trust and company, and wish to spend the rest of your life with them; when you want to protect them from everything that stands to harm them. It does not even have to between only girls and boys I've seen. That is how humans think of love."

"That is love?" Moses asked, his one visible eye widening some.

"Yes, I think so. It seems to describe us."

"You're right," Moses agreed. "I think I love you too Karman." Karman took Moses' hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"When they say that phrase, they accompany it with something called a kiss."

"I have heard of kissing," Moses told him.

"Have you tried it?"

"No."

"I think it goes like this." Karman moved his face towards Moses, tilting it some as he closed the distance. Their noses touched first as their lips met in a soft motion. Karman closed his eyes first then Moses.

Neither of them had imagined contact like this before. The Schiff of course understood one degree of love and contact but this was different from those ways of thinking. This was something new and frightening.

When neither of them could breathe, they separated their lips but remained close, their foreheads touching. Their breathing was slightly irregular.

"Moses, I want to care for you. I want to protect you. I want you to be happy," Karman whispered to him, moving his gloved head to the back of Moses' head to tangle his fingers in the black locks. His words had force behind them, but love too.

"I want to do the same things in return Karman. We will look out for each other, I promise. We will never give up." He wrapped his arms around Karman, hugging the other boy close. "I love you," he told Karman, the phrase beginning to sound more familiar.

"I love you too," Karman told him fiercely. Moses pulled back some so that he could kiss Karman again. He needed the other boy's lips against his like he needed blood, like they needed Diva's blood.

They were of the same blood and same love.

"The sun is still out," Moses said once they broke apart again. "We should sleep."

"Yes," Karman agreed. He made no move to leave Moses though. "May I stay with you?" Moses nodded. He did not wish to be alone as he had been at first, locked in the cells.

They lay down together, with their arms wrapped around one another. Moses knew that his tired mind was finally at ease as he drifted off beside Karman.

* * *

Author's End Note: So I hope you enjoyed it whoever you are. If you could just leave some feedback to let me know what you think. 


End file.
